


Cur

by astoryandasong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Throne Sex, the author is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: Hux likes to know where and to whom he belongs.





	Cur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyndrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyndrix/gifts).



It should go terribly - Kylo’s first few months as Supreme Leader.

But Hux has poured far too much into the Order to let it fail. Kylo has no idea what goes into running a piss up in a brewery, let alone an army. It led to late nights, grudging respect and eventually acting on some very belligerent sexual tension. Hux has always liked being useful. He absolutely revels in others knowing how much Kylo needs him, relies on him. If asked he will grudgingly admit it’s very smart of Kylo to give him the attention he craves. The Supreme Leader has his own needs that Hux is happy to fufill - in his chambers when they are alone he likes Hux to show him a firm hand.

Right now it’s late on in the day. They’ve been working all day and Hux can see the tension in Kylo’s shoulders. They have one more visit due - a delegation from Naboo. He’s been toying with an idea for some time now, one that would definitely show the delegation exactly what he is to the Supreme Leader. He steps out from his position beside the throne. It pleases him to stand there while Kylo is on the throne.

“Supreme Leader, allow me the liberty of helping you relax.”

He lets his mind project a little. He feels Kylo brush his thoughts and watches the smile spread slowly over his face. Kylo Ren rarely smiles so each one is a hard won victory. He goes to his knees before the throne. Kylo’s thighs spread to make room for him. There are two Knights of Ren at the entrance to the throne room, far enough away they cant see detail but they’ll know what he’s doing. Nothing they haven’t seen before. They’ve watched him ride Kylo on the throne before. Doesn’t think he imagined the air turning hungry. Takes a long breath before pushing his face into Kylo’s groin. Uses his hands to open the fastening of his robes. If they were alone he would take his time, take Kylo apart slowly. In their chambers, Kylo belongs to him. But out here kneeling before the throne he belongs to his Supreme Leader. His Supreme Leader is threading one hand through his hair and thrusting up into his throat.

“You serve me so well, Grand Marshall.”

When Hux looks up Kylo is staring intently at his mouth, stretched so widely around his dick. Hux’s groan echoes loudly in the room. How long it goes on for he doesn’t know. Tomorrow when he briefs the senior staff his voice will be raspy in the throat Kylo is currently ruining. Kylo groans.

“Hux. They’re at the door. You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

He pulls Hux up and starts jerking his dick, biting that plush lower lip. It scares Hux sometimes to be known so well. One of the senior diplomatic corps announces the Naboo delegation just as Kylo’s come stripes hot across his face. Aside from their heavy breathing it’s absolutely silent. Hux licks his lips, tasting the evidence of Kylo’s regard. Then he stands and takes his place at the Supreme Leader’s right hand.

Because he’s a terrible person he enjoys the bewildered diplomatic faces. The come starts to dry on his face and starts to itch a little but its worth it. He half listens to the pathetic attempt of the ambassador to use Kylo’s connection to Padme Amidala to his advantage. Of course it doesn’t work. Hux anticipated the tactic and had one of his team prepare Kylo’s remarks in advance.

When all the hangers on are dismissed and they’re back in their chambers he wastes no time in getting naked with him. He preps himself roughly and sinks down onto Kylo’s renewed erection. His voice is as hoarse as imagined as he tells Kylo how good he is. How well he did. Inside his mind he thinks how much he belongs to Kylo, how he was a rabid cur but Kylo has put a leash on him and made him a fine hound. Kylo’s big hand on him brings him to his own orgasm. Splattering on Kylo’s broad chest. He goes limp as a rag doll as Kylo speeds up, filling him.

They lie together, sweaty and panting until Kylo rises from the bed and lifts him.

“I’m not as maiden.”

He huffs, but puts his arms around Kylo’s neck and allows himself to be carried to the shower.

“Certainly not.”

Ren sounds amused and affectionate. If Hux had any energy left and wasn’t covered in come he would scowl. But he doesn’t and he is so he allows himself to be manhandled into the water and for Kylo to wash his hair. One of the biggest surprises about Ren is that he likes to care for Hux. Bring him food, make sure he sleeps. So when He’s carried back to bed he doesn’t protest.


End file.
